This invention relates to plastic conduits within which a multiplicity of optical fibers are housed. More particularly, the invention concerns a clip device for holding the respective conduits apart from one another in a predetermined spaced relation within a fiber optic system. The clip device also facilitates appropriate branching of the conduits from one another.
Holding devices are known in the prior art for locating optical fibers themselves in spaced relation to one another, as opposed to holding apart in spaced relation separate conduits which contain optical fibers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,532 and 4,744,627 are typical of such prior art devices.
Devices for holding optical fibers as described in those prior patents are not well suited to the mounting of conduits containing optical fibers, principally in that they lack the simplicity required of holders for conduits of optical fibers. For example, in the optical fiber holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,627, separate screws are relied upon to secure the parts of the assembly together. Such relatively complicated attachment means are avoided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,532 by the use of resilient strip members or keys which fit into corresponding keyways. However those systems are far from ideal for spacing conduits containing optical fibers because the grasped keys are not prevented from sliding laterally perpendicular to axis of movement into and out of their keyways.
It is a general purpose of the present invention to provide an improved clip device for conduits containing optical fibers in which one-piece male connectors and female slot-defining members interfit to hold the parts of the assembly closely together without the use of separate attachment means, and do so in a manner such that all substantial relative movement of each male connector in its associated female slot is prevented except movement into and out of engagement. No significant sideward back and forth movement perpendicular to that in and out movement is to be permitted between the male connectors and female slots as in the keys and keyways of certain of the prior art referred to above.